dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kai
Kai is a minor character in the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen, where he is one of the abducted children. We see Kai again in the seventh installment, Ballad of Rapunzel, when he is fully grown. Kai is based off of (and named for) Kai in Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. Appearance and Personality Kai has short brown hair and brown eyes. He has a friendly, open face and is quick to smile. As a child living in a village on the outskirts of the Snowfall Kingdom, Kai wears thick, fur-lined clothing to keep out the extreme cold. Once grown, Kai's hair is a lighter brown. He is a botanist and wears a long, brown leather coat and boots. Kai is a friendly and happy child, but he is also very cautious. He's not one to jump into dangerous situations without thinking things through and making sure he's making the best choice. As an adult, Kai is a botanist who takes his studies very serious. He's intelligent, but wishes to continue educating himself and others as much as he can. He's fascinated by plant life and likes to keep journals full of his findings, thoughts and scribbles. History Kai is the son of Noah, who is a guide in the alps and a descendent of artisan woodsmen. As a child, Kai was abducted by the Snow Queen and taken to the Snowfall Kingdom's palace. His friend Gerda followed them into the palace and saved Kai from eating one of the Queen's enchanted apples. Kai was eventually rescued by the Fairytale Detective and reunited with his father. While in the Snow Queen's captivity, Kai managed to steal a pendant from her that proved to be useful in the detective's investigation. Ten years later, Kai followed his friend Gerda and her companion, Ross Red, to Floralia. Once there, he found the area full of fascinating plantlife for him to study. He had consumed a special herb that would allow him immunity to the deadly Nightbloom pollen in the area, but he had to leave once the herb began to wear off. Unfortunately, he became trapped by vines by the kingdom's entrance and nearly succumbed to the pollen there. He was rescued by the Fairytale Detective, though neither of the two seemed aware of their previous encounter. Before he could leave Floralia, Kai began to experience recurring dreams about a small young girl crying out for help. Once the pollen was gone, he began exploring the wooded area around Floralia to find this girl. Once found, he learned she was called Thumbelina and he set out to help her. However, the Wicked Witch who had cursed the girl also cursed Kai in order to prevent him from helping Thumbelina. Now small enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand, there wasn't much Kai could do. Thankfully, he was found by his friend Gerda, who had been plagued with similar dreams about him needing her help. Gerda reversed the curse on Kai, returning him to full size. With Gerda and Prince Gwyn's help, Kai was able to help rescue Thumbelina and return her to her home, Rosaria, where she could regain her powers as the Goddess of Nature. Kai returned to his village in the Swiss Alps with Gerda, where he intended to continue his studies. Relationships * Noah (father) * Gerda (best friend) * Goddess Flora (friend) Quotes * "Come on, we have to get back to my father. He'll know how to save the other children." * "My name is Kai. I'm a botanist." * "This herb will make you immune to the pollen. But as you can see, the effect does not last very long." * "Take care, Stranger." * "I know you'll figure out a way to break the curse. I trust you." * "I knew you could do it!" Gallery kai 1.jpg|Kai and His Father's Photo of Him snow and kai 1.jpg|The Snow Queen and Kai snow and kai 2.jpg|The Snow Queen and Kai kai apple.jpg|The Snow Queen's Apple gerda saves kai.jpg|Gerda Saves Kai kai portal.jpg|Kai and the Portal kai portal 2.jpg|Kai Goes Through noah kai 1.jpg|Noah and Kai Reunited noah kai 2.jpg|Noah and Kai Embrace noah kai 3.jpg|Noah and Kai Together Again Kai 2.jpg|Kai with the Locket Kai entrance.jpg|Kai in Peril detective helps kai.jpg|The Detective Helps Kai ballad kai 2.jpg|Kai the Botanist Ballad kai 3.jpg|Kai Needs to Rest Kai.jpg|Kai Concept Art, Rise of the Snow Queen Kai.PNG|Kai Concept Art, Ballad of Rapunzel Ballad of rapunzel wallpaper 14 by moon shadow 1985-d7q3b2h.png|Kai (Left) and Thumbelina (Right) Kai Wallpaper.PNG|Kai Wallpaper BOR - wallpaper Kai.png|BOR - Wallpaper Kai kai knapsack.jpg|Kai's Knapsack and Chest kai notes 1.jpg|Kai's Plant Notes #1 kai notes 2.jpg|Kai's Plant Notes #2 kai notes 3.jpg|Kai's Plant Notes #3 kai self-portrait.jpg|Kai's Self Portrait Trivia * Kai's name was originally Kay, hence that name being on the concept artwork of Kai. Category:Characters